


gods and monsters

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Mild Sacrilege, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the land of gods and monsters, Jongdae is an angel singing <i>fuck, yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	gods and monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This was for a friend. This is disgusting. I'm writing from the flames.

Yixing reaches down and rubs Jongdae through his underwear, touch too light and frustrating. Jongdae's burning up inside, his entire body hot and needy and Yixing is taking this all too lightly. It's not fair. He lets out a noise between a whine and squeal, grabbing onto Yixing's arms. But then Yixing curls his hand and Jongdae moans, holds onto Yixing tighter.

“Too much?”

“No,” Jongdae gasps, a shiver shaking him and cutting off his words. Yixing takes his hands off of Jongdae, rests them at his sides. “I want more, I want everything. Please, give it to me.”

Yixing touches him with care even while he's whining to be fucked hard. He slides his hands down Jongdae's hips reverently, breathing out gentle swears when Jongdae arches into the touch. Awed, Yixing sinks to his knees and leaves a line of kisses above the elastic band of Jongdae's briefs.

With a soft moan, Jongdae places his hands on the tops of Yixing's shoulders. His touch is dangerously close to Yixing's neck. He shudders, halting briefly to fight away the electric sensation under his skin.

“Yixing.” Yixing freezes at the sound of that voice. That familiar voice that belongs to Minseok. Heat flushes in his cheeks and then slowly through his body. Minseok walks into view and he smirks darkly. “Give my baby what he wants.”

Jongdae gasps, his hands moving to hold the back of Yixing's neck, encouraging him to continue. It works. Yixing dips his hands inside Jongdae's underwear, but he doesn't take them off. He guides Jongdae's cock up so it's left peeking out from beneath the elastic and he gently kisses the tip.

A shudder takes Jongdae and Yixing watches fascinated by what a single simple touch will do to him. He does it again, kissing Jongdae wetly and then sitting back on his heels to watch the rhythmic tense of muscles. His breath hitches as his hips push forward, seeking more.

“Please,” he breathes and his cock jumps when Yixing's breath fans over it. With his tongue, he traces the underside, puckers his lips to suck the underside of the head. Jongdae sobs when he leans back. But Yixing wants to take Jongdae's briefs off, wants to be able to suck Jongdae's cock into his mouth.

He hooks his thumbs under the elastic and pulls them down to Jongdae's ankles. Jongdae steps out of them, kicking them out of the way, and his cock bobs in front of Yixing's face. Minseok walks closer and Yixing looks up at him expectantly. However, he doesn't expect Minseok to kneel behind him and touch him.

“Do you want to suck him?” Minseok's lips touch Yixing's neck and he gasps, mouth falling open. A hand touching the back of his head, another touching his neck guide him forward until his lips are pressed to the tip. And he opens his mouth, curls his tongue around the underside, tries to keep himself from coming apart. He whimpers, hopes, but Minseok doesn't let up, kisses up his neck and feels his cock through his loose jeans.

Above him, Jongdae is far beyond words, jerking at each small touch, jerking each time Yixing moans around him. Minseok releases him from sweet torture and turns it on Jongdae. He rises to his feet, standing taller than Yixing and taller than Jongdae because of the way he's curling forward. Minseok’s hands have him standing tall, though, showing red cheeks and a pinched expression.

Minseok is kissing him, not on the mouth, but down the back of his neck, across his shoulders. And Jongdae moans, pushes weakly at Yixing's shoulders, but Yixing doesn't let up until Minseok reaches for him.

“No more, Yixing,” he says gently and continues kissing across Jongdae's skin. Yixing stands and watches Jongdae gasp, touches his sides to feel him squirm.

It's a beautiful sight what's in front of him. Jongdae reaches behind himself and grabs onto Minseok, moaning for him. Minseok's hands slide forward and they touch. Just touch. It would be innocent if not for Jongdae's erection standing proudly from the frame of Minseok's fingers.

“Yixing,” Minseok says and he's dragged from his thoughts, remembering he's a part of this too. “Your pants.”

Yixing looks down at his pants, dumbly, seeing nothing but the bulge of his cock. Moments later, he understands and he slowly fumbles with the button and zipper. Like Jongdae had earlier, he kicks his pants out of the way. They're kissing when Yixing looks up and he wraps his hand around his shaft, moving his hand without thought.

They part, resting their foreheads together. Minseok glances over and he smiles. He takes Jongdae's jaw and makes him turn his head. “Look at him, Dae. He can't resist you. Look how hard you've made our Yixing.”

Yixing gasps, tightens his grip on himself at those words.

“Do you want to put your mouth on him?”

Jongdae nods, looking at Yixing with half closed eyes. Minseok lets his him go and watches as Jongdae sinks down and mouths along the shaft of Yixing's cock. He doesn't tease long, pulls Yixing's foreskin back some and closes his mouth around the tip, wicked tongue rubbing firmly.

With a shameless moan, Yixing drops his head back. He settles a hand on the back of Jongdae's neck and pulls him nearer, encourages him to move. And, fuck, does he move. Jongdae's hands come up to hold onto Yixing's thighs and his nails bite into Yixing's skin, leave thin lines when he drags them down.

A hand closes around the side of Yixing's neck and an open mouth kisses the other side, all the way around to his throat. He gasps, pushes his hips forward. Jongdae retreats, though, sucking hard as he raises his head. Yixing instinctively arches toward Jongdae, wanting more. Nails tease down his abs, trace the curve of muscle above his hip.

Jongdae looks up at Yixing, mouth swollen and red, wet with spit and if Yixing didn't care so much for Jongdae, he'd force Jongdae back down. With a final sigh that leaves Yixing's neck tingling, Minseok releases him and walks around to face him. The look on his face, the heat in his eyes is absolutely sinful and he sinks to his knees behind Jongdae, laying kisses to his back. And suddenly Jongdae moans, and Yixing looks from him to Minseok and Minseok meets his eyes with the same heat.

He leans in and presses his pretty mouth to Jongdae's neck and he asks, “Does that feel good?”

Yixing wants to see what he's doing, but he's frozen in place. Jongdae keens, tipping his head back and nodding.

“Do you want more?”

Jongdae nods again. “Want your cock.”

He keens again, arching sharply. The sight is beautiful and Yixing's cock jerks. Minseok stops and stands up moments before Yixing puts his hand on his cock, gives the base a firm squeeze.

Minseok crosses the room and opens the bedside table, coming back with lube in his hands. As he walks back, he notices Yixing's hand around his cock and raises an eyebrow. Yixing opens his fist right away, holding onto his thigh tightly instead.

“Stand up,” he says, brushing his hand across Jongdae's shoulder. And Jongdae rises onto his feet and turns to face Minseok. “Undress me.”

Jongdae begins right away and he does so with a practiced speed. He starts with the buttons, goes through them all quickly until he can see Minseok's abdomen; he ghosts his fingertips across the muscles reverently. But he doesn't waste any time, doesn't get too distracted, pushes and tosses away the shirt and continues down. Minseok frowns a little at the mistreatment of his clothes, but he doesn't scold Jongdae.

When he gets to taking Minseok's pants off, he sinks to his knees and he makes a whining sound that has Yixing feeling hotter than ever. Minseok shakes his head, though, and Jongdae merely continues with his clothes. He touches Minseok with unrestrained greed, sneaks kisses to Minseok's thighs when they're bared and presses his lips against Minseok's cock.

“Don't, Dae. Come up here.”

Jongdae plants a kiss just beneath Minseok's navel as he stands, his hands never leaving Minseok's body. Against Minseok, Jongdae looks delicate and Minseok touches him like he's precious, hands framing his waist as they kiss.

Jongdae breaks away with a whine. “Please.”

Minseok sits down on the bed and Jongdae makes a weak noise in the back his throat as he repositions himself between Minseok's legs. Yixing squirms in place, palm finding his cock again.

Jongdae hums as he sinks down on Minseok's cock, smiles blissfully. Minseok's arms come up around him like vines and hold him tightly, pull him down firmly. They move together in a perfect rhythm, a rhythm that makes Jongdae keen, head tipped back.

Yixing is enchanted. He moves closer, sits between Jongdae's legs so he can touch too. His touch falls on Jongdae's thighs and he jerks, looks down at Yixing with his teeth in his bottom lip.

“Yixing,” Minseok says, reaching out to hold his face in one hand. “Stretch him more.”

Jongdae makes a needy noise when Yixing nods. He reaches for Yixing and pulls him in for a kiss while he fumbles across the mattress for the lube. Distracted, Yixing doesn't find it until Minseok lies back and brings Jongdae with him.

With slicked fingers, Yixing touches Jongdae's rim, slides his thumb against the root of Minseok's cock just to see his reaction. Minseok moans for the first time that night and he plants his feet against the floor to thrust up into Jongdae. Yixing presses a kiss to Minseok's knee as he pushes his middle finger inside Jongdae.

“Fuck, Yixing,” he whispers, squirming, trying to push his hips down more. Minseok's hands slide down Jongdae's belly and take his thighs, pulls his legs farther apart, pulls them higher. Yixing's cock throbs at the sight.

Yixing twists his finger, pushing it down firmly against the underside of Minseok's cock until he moans again; Jongdae moans with him when he thrusts up sharply. A second finger has Jongdae whimpering, reaching down to touch himself, distract himself. And, then, when he's finally relaxed again, he moans and Yixing looks up to his head tilted back on Minseok's shoulder.

Breath caught in his throat and head clouded with lust, Yixing continues, reaching for the lube again with his free hand. He's hardly able to hold himself back from just jerking himself off to the sight. Somehow, he manages, slicks his fingers more and presses another inside, flexing them in a way that has Jongdae moaning. Minseok makes a muffled noise against Jongdae's shoulder and thrusts up just a little.

Jongdae still gasps, though. “Minseok!”

Minseok wraps his arms around Jongdae's waist, stops him from squirming. That makes Jongdae whine louder, makes him pull tight when it's getting to be too much.

“Please, please,” he begs and Yixing tries not to let it break him.

But it does break Minseok and he calls for Yixing, answers his silent question with a nod. He pulls his fingers out and Jongdae is immediately groaning, fighting against Minseok's hold. Yixing slicks himself up, but he hesitates, the head of his cock pressed up against Jongdae. He gives a loud whine that has Yixing raising his head, his eyes wide.

“Give it to me! Please, Yixing,” Jongdae pleads, squirming. And Yixing can't possibly make him wait any longer. 

It's so fucking tight. Yixing makes an embarrassing, pathetic noise, holding his body very very still. Jongdae gasps in a big breath and tightens all over, his belly going concave because of the angle he's arched in. Behind him, with quiet gasps of his own, Minseok whispers comfort into his ears and Jongdae's far too busy just feeling to respond to him.

When he manages to talk, finally, it's gruff and demanding. “Fuck me!”

Yixing is careful, though, holds Jongdae's slim hips in either of his hands and hardly pulls out only to hardly push forward. But Jongdae moans like it's the best thing he's ever felt, deep and ragged with his body shuddering. He curls one arm up and tangles his fingers into Minseok's hair, pulling on it as Yixing lands another shallow thrust.

“Fuck me,” Jongdae growls again. Minseok bites Jongdae's neck, making him keen, making him squirm.

Hardly holding himself together, Yixing pulls back, Jongdae's body clamping down on him, and he thrusts home in a steady push. It's almost too much. Jongdae sobs, reaching out to grab onto Yixing's arm with his free hand.

“Alright?” Yixing can feel Minseok's cock throb hard against his own.

“Again,” he says, working his hips down. That jumpstarts Minseok into action and he thrusts up into Jongdae, eyes on Yixing. It makes Yixing stop a moment, pleasure blinding and sudden.

That's the last time Jongdae says anything for a while. He can only moan wordlessly, holding onto both of them, fluttering around them when they find a slow rhythm. And Yixing's hardly any more coherent than Jongdae is, fighting off pleasure to watch Jongdae and make this last.

“More,” Jongdae grits out. But Minseok gives Yixing a look that clearly says no and their rhythm continues unchanged.

Jongdae moves, slowly and tentatively, a mere arch of his back and tilt of his ass, but the effect is great. That small movement makes Minseok's endless loop of praise stick to his tongue and Yixing leans forward, gasping sharply. A small smirk tugs at Jongdae's lips and Yixing is filled with sudden urge to take it away, his hips rolling smoothly forward. He's satisfied when Jongdae cries out, his expression crumpling.

Had Jongdae not been so smug about tearing him apart, Yixing would tell Jongdae how good it all felt, would tell Jongdae that this was the best he'd felt ever. Instead, he just holds Jongdae’s hips firmly and pulls him into hard thrusts. Jongdae gasps with each steady push, his hand loosening its hold on Minseok's hair, then grabbing onto Minseok's arm, and then the sheets. He jerks them out of place.

“Harder! Fuck me harder!” Jongdae looks thoroughly debauched. Minseok fucks up into him harder and Jongdae gasps, trembles before them.

“My angel shouldn't say such words,” Minseok says and Yixing sees and hears and feels Jongdae's reaction.

A hard thrust from Minseok leaves Yixing reeling, gasping merely from the sensation of Minseok's cock rubbing against his own when he's so close. Jongdae groans, eyes closing and mouth falling open. His belly is tensed tightly, thighs trembling like his breath and Yixing couldn't possibly be more on edge at the sight. He regains rhythm, biting his lip hard to concentrate on not coming before Jongdae.

Minseok’s whispering in Jongdae's ear and whatever he is saying has Jongdae pulling tight. Yixing sees stars.

“You're my god,” Jongdae growls, body straining around two cocks.

“My angel,” Minseok says, reaching for Jongdae's cock. “Come for me, angel.”

And Jongdae screams, his body pulling tight as pleasure takes him. Yixing follows shortly after, body curled toward Jongdae, his mouth open and he's nearly as loud as Jongdae is. A hand takes him by the hair, pulls as his hips stutter forward a few final times, his body tensed so tight it almost hurts.

Yixing stays bent forward even after the hand leaves his hair, still catching his breath, still feeling way too good to move. He stumbles back when he pulls out of Jongdae, his body exhausted and heavy, but he realizes that Minseok still hasn't come.

“Minseok,” he whispers and Minseok answers with a questioning hum, not looking at him, but at Jongdae. Minseok is careful as he pulls out, gently lifting Jongdae's hips, and Yixing watches his cock kick. Yixing feels struck dumb. “You haven't come.”

Without warning, Yixing sinks to his knees and takes Minseok's cock in his hand and he strokes hard and fast. Minseok moans deep and strained, thighs tensing hard, hips working up as he comes. He's careful not to jostle Jongdae, though, all his movements slowed, small. Absently, Yixing wonders if Jongdae can feel Minseok's come all over his thighs or if he's too blissed to notice.

Minseok comes down quickly, tending to Jongdae lying heavily on top of him. He sits up with Jongdae in his lap, his arms around Jongdae's waist. Yixing looks up at both of them.

“Angel?”

“Fuck,” Jongdae says, finally opening his eyes again. He reaches for Yixing, opening and closing his hands. “That was amazing.”

Yixing stands up and kisses Jongdae tenderly, reverently.

"You're amazing."


End file.
